


Feel

by RussianWitch



Series: Kinktober2018 [19]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Post-Canon, straitjacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: Day 19





	Feel

**Author's Note:**

> not betaed

"How do you feel?" Hannibal asks tightening the last strap the one that goes between Will's legs.  Once he's done, his hands come to rest on Will's hips pulling him back against Hannibal's body.

"Tied up," Will sneers.

He doesn't bother to struggle against the straitjacket; the canvas is good quality with thick leather straps that can only be opened from the outside without doing damage to himself.

"Will," Hannibal chides, his breath hot on the back of Will's neck.

"I don't exactly have good memories of—bondage," if he closes his eyes, he can smell his cell. The fungus under the little sink, the smell of damp earth.

"And yet—," Hannibal's hands slide to Will's front, cupping him through layers of cotton and canvas, "you are hard."

"So are you," Will point out, lifting to his toes to grind his ass into Hannibal's crotch.

The harsh exhale against the top of his head makes him smile.

Getting spun and carried to the couch is not what Will expects, but with Hannibal towering over him, he changes gears fast spreading his legs wide, so the canvas stretches taut over his crotch.

"I don't remember this being part of any shrink visits in the past," he notes, when Hannibal takes off his suit jacket hanging it carefully on the back of a nearby chair before kneeling between Will's legs, his hands warm cupping Will's knees to spread them just a little bit wider.

"Do you object?" Hannibal asks a sharp little knife appearing in his hand.

"Do you care?" Will asks, blood rushing in his veins.

"I always care, Will," Hannibal points out, hooking the slightly curved tip of the knife into the thick fabric right above Will's pubic bone and giving a sharp tug.

Will doesn't feel the knife, only the breeze in his bare dick when Hannibal pulls the sides of the cut apart bending to nuzzle at the hard flesh.

"A blow job a day keeps the doctor—aaaahh," Will breaks off when Hannibal swallows him to the root, after carefully draping his tie out of the way.


End file.
